


misbehaving during a mission

by danversvalkyrie



Category: Captain America, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Choking, F/M, Hair Pulling, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, a bit of slowburn(?), nomad steve and reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danversvalkyrie/pseuds/danversvalkyrie
Summary: sexual tension between you and steve lead to an extremely heated session in a club during a mission.





	misbehaving during a mission

this is an event set post civil war, let’s act they made up right after Steve helped them get out of the raft.

You and the other members of the Avengers were tasked to infiltrate a HYDRA base underground a nightclub, everyone got paired up with one another to make the mission less obvious. The rest of your members were comfortable with who they got paired up with, Tony and Bruce, Natasha and Wanda, and Sam and Bucky. Then there was you, who got paired with the Captain America, Steve Rogers who wasn’t clean shaven and clean cut anymore. He grew his hair out and had a beard now, there was always something about him that turned you on. You gotta admit, you would crumble for clean shaven Steve but somehow this whole nomad look turned you on even more, Steve looked extremely gorgeous even with just a plain white shirt. Tony was discussing the plan to infiltrate the base at the club as you spaced out and started to bite your pen, a habit you’ve developed when too deep into your thoughts. Right now, you were thinking of him. He’s sitting across you, listening intently to Tony and can’t help but think about how you needed him desperately in between your legs and inside of you. “Hey, y/n, what you thinkin’ about?” Natasha interrupted your dirty thoughts, as you shot up in your sit, “Oh, nothing just thinking about the mission a lot.” You said in a low voice. After the meeting, Steve approached you and grabbed your wrist as he whispered, “I totally noticed you eye-fucking me during the meeting, keep it up and you might get fucked hard by your Captain”, as he let go of your wrist and walked away, you were left with the feeling of heat rising to your cheeks. Days passed and the sexual tension between you and him was still rising.  
\--  
You couldn’t keep your mind off how you would keep your hands to yourself during the mission as you put on a short red satin slip dress that stopped right at your mid-thigh and your black heels on and started getting ready for tonight’s mission. A knock was heard on your door as Natasha asked if she could come in to which of course you agreed, she wore a black tight-fitting jumpsuit that hugged her curves perfectly as she walked towards your bed and sat on it. You were putting on your lip gloss as she asked, “So, what’s the thing with you and Cap?” and leaned forward a bit. You froze and stuttered “W-What do you mean exactly?”, “Oh, y/l/n, just admit you were eye-fucking the Steve Rogers during that meeting.” She laughed a bit. “I may have a small crush on him and I’m not sure if he also feels the same way about me”. You said to her as you grabbed your leather jacket by the coat hanger and put it on, “I’m sure he feels the same towards you, just make sure to use protection in case something happens tonight”, She winked as you slapped her playfully and went out in the living room to meet with the rest of the team.  
\--  
You and the Avengers arrived at the club, the loud muffled sounds inside were heard from the outside amongst the hustle and bustle of the city during this cold evening. “Here are your VIP passes, so we can get in quicker.” Tony said, as he and Bruce handed it out to the rest of your fellow members. Once the lot of you got in the open VIP lounge, the booming pop music was heard through the speakers surrounding the club. The club was pretty nice, very aesthetically pleasing to put it. Something out of a Lana Del Rey album. As you and the rest of the team sat on the couch, you realized there was no space left for you and Steve, dressed in a white long sleeved button up which he had the sleeves rolled up to his forearm and black pants seated by the end of the couch, his lap was the only place for you to sit on and Sam shouted, “You can sit on his lap, there’s nothing wrong about it!” over the loud music which made things a lot worse and the tension heated up even more between you two as you let out a sigh and finally gave in. You feel his beard graze the side of your cheek as he wrapped his strong arms around you, “I’m not letting you get away with being a tease” he lowly whispered into your right ear since your left one had communications turned on. The rest of the team ordered drinks and when they weren’t looking, you decided to grind into Steve’s growing bulge as you feel him get harder. He takes this as a signal to leave open mouthed kisses on the side of your neck and bite your weak spot lightly that was gonna leave a hickey and you moan. Natasha downs a drink and gets up to check on the underground facility HYDRA’s currently running underground the club with Sam, they slowly leave one by one as you and Steve were the only ones left as the both of you were left to monitor the situation inside the club, make sure the plan doesn’t go south. You removed yourself from Steve’s lap and moved to the spot next to him. “Stark, how’s it going down there?” He said through the earpiece, “We’re going smoothly down here, Nat’s already got two of the guys tied down.”. You looked at him, needy and begging for him to fuck you rough until you can’t walk the next day. He got the message of the look on your face as soon as his lips latched onto yours, tongues fighting for dominance, you feel your dress hike up as you feel Steve’s bulge grow even more harder. “Oh fuck, just like that”, he moaned as you grinded harder into his covered dick and started to undo his belt and unzip his pants down as he peppered kisses along the column of your throat and sucked on it multiple times, as you moaned his name out. Once you finished undoing his pants, you slowly removed yourself from his lap and went in between his legs as you pulled down his pants along with his boxers. You always fantasized about how big he was, but this was much more than you expected, he was long, thick, and huge. His hard dick stood proudly as it slapped against his toned abs. You swiped his pre-cum with your thumb as you sucked it with your mouth, you licked his dick from its base to the tip multiple times and wrapped your lips around his leaking tip as you jerked off what you can’t fit inside of your mouth, “Fuck, I’m close” he growled as you looked up at him, eyes closed due to pleasure, knowing it was you who was making him feel like this turned you on even more. He thrusted into your mouth deeper as you took more of what you can of him, “Wanna fuck your mouth so good, babygirl.” He moaned as you sucked him faster and harder until his load came spilling into your mouth. You sat on the couch as he started to go between your legs, you couldn’t help but pull on his hair and run your fingers through it, he moaned “What do you want me to do doll?”  
You were submitting to him, something you never thought would happen. But fuck it, this was Steve Rogers. “Want your mouth on me,” you moaned, “Now.” He wasted no time in pulling your lace panties down and going down on you as he latched his tongue to your wet, heated core. He was going faster, he added a finger inside your dripping hole, he was lapping up your juices so well as you felt yourself coming down from your high, “Steve…I’m c-close” you moaned, his tongue did so many wonders to your pussy and it was so good, it was pure bliss. Hell, it was heaven. He gripped your waist tightly, very certain of the bruises that was to come tomorrow as he pumped his fingers in and out of you faster. You were so close to coming undone with just his fingers and tongue, but he sat up on the couch and growled “Ride me now, doll”, you, being the cockslut that you are for him, slowly lined yourself up as you sank down and up, your tits bouncing perfectly in front of him. He gripped your ass tightly and slapped the other cheek as his other hand on your waist kept you steady as he thrusted in and out of you, he couldn’t help but attach his mouth to your nipple as his free hand left your waist to massage the other one, he bit on them gently and sucked hard on each of them, you rode him faster, and your lips and his were attached once again as you sucked his bottom lip and slipped your tongue inside his mouth. You removed your lips from his and held onto his biceps for dear life as you rode him faster. You feel his hand gripping your neck and you loved it so much, you loved him choking you, this urged you to go faster. “Steve, ‘m so close fill me up so good” you said in between breaths. “Y/N I can’t hold much longer”, He said and with final thrust he spilled spurts of his warm load inside of you, as the rest of it came down your legs. For the both of you, this was the most thrilling sex you both had. He helped you up and you handed his shirt to him, as you both fixed yourselves, you both hear Sam on the comms,   
“Glad you two finally sorted out the sexual tension, the mission was successful. We’ll meet you back at the tower, Tony had a limo sent for you fuckers, said he didn’t want the van smelling like sex.”  
You and Steve just smirked at his statement, you both turned off the comms and held hands exiting the club. During the ride back, you couldn’t help but confess something to Steve, your hands were both intertwined as your head rested on his shoulder. “Hey,” you smiled at him. “What is it?” He said with a sleepy smile. “You know, I’ve loved you ever since the first time I saw you Steve.” You confessed wholeheartedly, looking into his blue eyes as the rest of the New York city skyline zoomed past the two of you. “I’ve loved you too since then Y/N”, He said as he looked like you were the only one that mattered to him the most in that moment, because you did to him. You pulled him in for a long, loving kiss and spent the rest of the ride home with your fingers intertwined with his as you fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
